Piggyback Ride
by Alan-And-Nightmare
Summary: Scout asks something of Medic.


A/N Hey guys, know I haven't posted anything in quite a looong ass time :I Blame writers block that bitch, anyway this story was inspired by a YouTube video and since I am too lazy to go back and look for it and give the link…You, if you have one, go to DeviantART and type in Alan-Jacob-Nny-Cade and look for the story, it will have the same title, and if you don't happen to have a DeviantART account you can always just go to Youtube and type in "Piggyback TF2" and see what pops up! Heres this random..thing I wrote -.- Enjoy and please reviews.

"Hey Uh...Doc?"

Medic knew that timid voice anywhere; it belonged to the youngest member of their team, Scout, wondering what he wanted the Doctor turned around "Yes?"

Hey..." he glanced away nervously "Uh...I uh got something to ask you..." he said, he shifted from foot to foot, a new "Habit" he had picked up, it drove the Doctor crazy that boy could not sit still!

Vat is it?" the older man asked, his curiosity peeking, he usually never interacted per say with Scout, he was the loner of the team there was no doubt there, he was always shut up in the infirmary with his birds.

"Well uh..." Scout tilted his hat upward and looked the Doctor with pale blue eyes "See ah...Me and Demo had this...um...beat and..." oh god this lie was horrible he was never going to fall for it!

"Vat? Just spit it out already, I'm very, very busy" he sounded annoyed

Alan-Jacob-Nny-CadeScout sighed deeply, "I was up wondering if uh...one of these during battle er somethin..You could um...I dunno gimme like a piggyback ride? Er...something?" Scout felt his entre face flush red and his heart thump loudly in his chest, he had always had feeling for Medic but he was to shy or to afraid to admit them aloud to anyone, even himself. Every time he was around the Doctor he blushed, his palms got all sweaty and he was nervous wreck! And now, here he was, asking his "Crush" for a damn piggyback ride? The fuck was wrong with him!?

Medic eyed the teen carefully, he didn't really know how to respond to this, he had never really been put into this kind of situation, he was a loner, he had no wife or children or anyone actually close to him, all he had was his birds and his saws...maybe some of the team like Heavy but...no more than that.

"Ah...Look it's uh...stupid I'm...sorry I...I asked I-I'll leave..." Scout turned around and hurriedly made his way towards the large two double doors that lead from the infirmary out to the hallway but was stopped when a firm hand grasped his slim shoulders "Alvight,' a voice said "Vats the harm? Could be nice to have a little fun? Ja?"

Scout blushed even deeper as he felt the Doctors hand on his shoulder, he swallowed thickly and nodded, he felt like a damned fool, maybe this was a mistake.

Medic removed his hand from his team members shoulder as the sound of the administrator tore through the silence with the load announcement of "MISSIONS BEGINS IN 60...SECONDS!"

Scout sighed and gathered his pride up and strode through the doors like nothing had ever happened, maybe they would both forget about it and move to just their strict Patient- Doctor relationship.

As the Medic watched the younger man leave he couldn't help but...smile, just a little.

In the garage with the rest of the RED team Scout took a place in the very back, which was unusual for him seeing as how he always wanted to be first and right in everybody's face.

But the team paid no mind to him; they never really did, and went about their business of preparing their weapons.

When the door swung open and Medic walked in, Scout felt himself blush and turn away, he felt like an idiot.

As Medic approached him began to become that nervous wreck. Heart racing, palms sweeting, he couldn't think straight, oh God help him now.

"So...Do you...still vant to go with the idea you had brought up?"

" MISSION BEINGS IN 50...SECONDS!"

Scout merely shrugged his shoulders "I uh...I dunno man...I...If YOU want to then that's cool."

"No, ze question is do YOU want to? I do not mind really...I suppose I...Do need to be more "Laid back" and "Relaxed" he said rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"Yeah, ya do Doc!" Scout agreed, turning to face the older man smiling.

"So zen, yes or no?"

"MISSION BEINGS IN...40...SECONDS!"

Scout grinned and nodded, he finally felt more calm around the mean "Yeah, let's do this!"

Medic chuckled "Avight den" he said as he hunched over a bit, allowing Scout access to rather roughly jump onto his back and scrambled to his shoulders.

When Scout had secured himself Medic stood straight up, making sure to hold the teens legs in place, Scout was now head level with Heavy and took this advantage to poke him in the side of the head repeatedly with his baseball bat,.

"MISSION BEINGS IN...30...SECONDS!"

Heavy glanced over at his two team mates, giving them a confusing look "Why is leetle baby man on top you Doktor?" the Russian asked as he slapped the bat out of Scouts hands angrily.

"HEY!" the teen shouted in protest.

The Doctor smiled "Just...trying somving new" he reported with a smile

"MISSION BEINGS IN 20...SECONDS."

Heavy gave a simple "Oh" before he returned his attention to the gate in front of him and the others.

Scout grinned as he pulled out his sawed off shotgun, checking the ammo he aimed it straight ahead "This is gonna be interesting!" he said

Medic nodded in agreement.

"MISSION BEINGS IN...10..SECONDS!"

Weapons loaded, their owners ready for battle.

"MISSION BEINGS IN 5 SECONDS!"

And a Scout sitting on top of a Medics shoulders.

" MISSION BEINGS IN...3...2..."

Not your average site.

"1!"

The gates flew open

Both teams charged out at one another and soon the sound of gunfire and explosions were heard along with a few snarky comments and drunken slurs from Demo.

Medic was the last out of the garage, he kept a firm hold on the Scouts legs as he ran aimlessly around the battle field as his "partner" shot the opposing BLU members, laughing and smiling all the way.

Medic had to admit it was a nice and fun change from the everyday black and white he was so used to.

As the worked together the BLU members would often have to stop what they were doing and look at the Medic and Scout to see if it was really there, and they usually found out it was when Scout blasted a hole in between their eyes.

Both members found it to be both...fun.


End file.
